


My Girl -- SG-1

by justhuman



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jack and Daniel got caught and had to alter their career path or just a random crack!AU moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl -- SG-1

**Author's Note:**

> 578 words

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---|---  
  
Three years of being friends -- best friends.

Seven years of more or less pretending that the sex had been about convenience and not something more.

And then they were caught.

A total of ten in Pegasus and there wasn't anymore pretending.

Seven years since they found her in the aftermath of a wraith attack, wrapped in dirty blankets.

Seventeen years more or less, not counting time off for ascension. All that time and their conversations still sounded more or less the same.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Why is our ten year old daughter, who should be building s'mores, holding a zat gun on Cameron Mitchell."

Jack couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. "Because I told her that she was on watch."

"Jack, we're on a family campout so you can fish and she can get her fill of processed sugar. Why do we need a watch?"

"Hello, still wraith out there."

Daniel was giving him that look, the one that doubted his sanity. Jack didn't say anything and just waited.

Finally Daniel broke and asked, "And what the hell is Mitchell doing on the Atlantean mainland? Hell, what's he doing in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"Okay, we don't _need_ a watch, which is why I told her she was it. As for Mitchell," Jack tapped the earpiece of his headset. "He's trying to sell our girl that the _Hercules_ arrived in orbit and he flew a puddle jumper over."

"Ah, and the zat gun?"

"_My_ daughter pretended she tripped and when the big guy went to help her, she stole his gun."

"I hope _your_ daughter remembers that one stuns and two kills," Daniel said.

Jack laughed, pulling off the headset and holding it between them. "Mitchell's reminded her at least twice."

The sound out of the headset was low and tinny.

"So maybe we should call your dads and they can straighten all this out. You know, let them introduce us." Cam frowned, lowering his hands slightly as he leaned forward. "Say, they've mentioned that you've got an Uncle Cam-"

The girl lifted the gun, taking half a step back. "Watch it!"

"Whoa!" Mitchell raised his hands higher.

"My dad says I should never trust strangers."

Mitchell's mouth drew into a tight line. "Definitely Jack. And he told you other things, like shooting people is a bad idea, right?"

"He says shoot first ask questions later."

Jack lightly slapped Daniel's chest. "That's my girl."

"Ah, yeah. Not that I'm trying to encourage you down that road, but why are we talking then?"

"'Cause dad says that guns really never solved anything and that if people work a little harder at talking to each other things would be better."

Mitchell smiled in relief. "And that would be my boy, Daniel."

"_My_ girl," Daniel said.

"And exactly what does Mitchel mean with that, 'my boy'?"

Daniel was beaming in Jack's general direction when their daughter's voice came over the headset again.

"Also, you're cute."

Both men frowned, first at the headset and then in the general direction of their daughter.

Mitchell smiled down at her, laying on the charm. "You think I'm good looking?"

"Yeah, but not as much as Lt. Colonel Lorne."

"Ah." Mitchell cleared his throat, eyeing up the ground, obviously looking for some way out.

Daniel leaned close to Jack's ear. "Cam, Lorne -- she's got an eye for good looking asses, just like both her dads."

Jack growled.

The little girl squared her shoulders. "But I'm not supposed to notice anyway, not until I'm forty."

Jack beamed. "My girl."

 

_ **My Girl -- SG-1** _

 


End file.
